Vendetta
by DoomStone
Summary: Long-awaited sequel to The Half-Blood Assassin. Percy and Annabeth had kids, But while on assignment, Annabeth is killed. later, Percy is abducted, forcing their kids to learn about the brotherhood the hard way. Now, Paola and Giuliano are out for blood.


**Vendetta**

Hey everybody! Welcome to the sequel of my other story, **The Half-Blood Assassin**! Now, this sequel was in very high demand, so I decided to wing it. And seriously, next time I tell you guys to vote on my profile, **VOTE ON MY DANG PROFILE! **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for any OCs. Like Paola and Giuliano.

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

It was nighttime in New York City, New York. This didn't matter though, because true to its nickname, it seemed as if everyone was wide awake. This, however, is irrelevant for the time being because we will be focusing our attention on a hospital somewhere on Manhattan Island. In this hospital, a young woman with long blond hair and piercing gray eyes was giving birth. In the room were just the woman and a single nurse, aiding her as she went along. This nurse, though you couldn't have been able to tell, was actually the Greek goddess Artemis and the woman was aware of this. The woman's screams echoed all the way over to the waiting room, where the woman's husband, a well built man with black hair and sea-green eyes, was covering the ears of their first son, a 4-year-old child with black hair and gray eyes. The screams continued for an hour and a half until they suddenly stopped. Soon afterwards, the two were called into the woman's room. Once they arrived, they spotted her, lying back with the top part of the bed tilted upwards, holding in her arms a newborn baby girl. "Papa," whispered the boy, tugging on his father's pants to get his attention, "_chi __è_?" The man then reached down and ruffled his boy's hair, whispering, "_Tua sorella_." He then walked over to his wife and began speaking to her. After some discussion, the woman handed her husband the baby. As he looked into the baby's angelic, sleeping face, he crooned softly, "Welcome to the world, _mia cara_ Paola. I'm your _padre, _Percy. This here is Giuliano, your _fratello_." As he crooned softly to his newborn baby girl, her little eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of beautiful, emerald green eyes, which stared at him as he crooned and cuddled with his little girl.

**##########################################################**

**8 years later:**

They knew that they shouldn't be on assignment. They were married. They had children. Yet here they were, carrying out the will of the brotherhood. Their mission was to hunt down, interrogate, and assassinate Dr. William Rowe, a very important and influential member of Abstergo Industries, the modern incarnation of the Order of the Templars. There were three of them; Nico Di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Jackson. They were perched on the top of the Chrysler Building, overlooking the 7-story office building using lightweight Heads-Up-Displays that Rebecca built for them. The three assassins watched as their target left the building. At Percy's command, they all jumped from their perches, performing leaps of faith, and landing in dumpsters. They didn't complain. After all, they could've simply hit the ground. Anyway, they followed Rowe from the building to his home, which was actually more of a highly guarded compound.

Using Nico's shadow travelling ability, they infiltrated Rowe's study, where they waited for him to show up. Annabeth and Percy took up positions on either side of the door while Nico hung from the roof right above the desk. After waiting for 10 minutes, Rowe walked in, flipped on the light, and closed the door. He walked inside and stopped 3 feet from the desk. Without looking back, he said, "You know, it's useless to try and sneak up on me like that. Right? Assassins?" Percy looked at him incredulously and said, "How did you…" "Know you were coming?" interrupted Rowe, "Haven't you ever considered the fact that we might have a spy somewhere in your precious brotherhood?" Then, he turned around, gun in his hand, and shot Annabeth. The pistol was a black 9mm Spec. Ops M9 equipped with a silencer.

The female assassin fell backwards, bleeding profusely from a gaping wound right below her sternum. The doctor quickly turned towards Percy and was about to squeeze the trigger when Nico dropped down from the chandelier and pierced Dr. Rowe's neck with his hidden blade at just the right angle, severing the spinal cord, the trachea, and the Carotid artery at the same time. Nico then retracted his blades and closed the doctors eyes, whispering, "_Riposi in pace._" He then turned to look silently at Percy, awaiting further instructions. Percy, though, was tending to a barely conscious and still slipping Annabeth on the floor of the study. "Percy…" Annabeth whispered faintly until Percy cut her off, "Annabeth, _cara_, please don't talk. You'll die if you don't save your-" "Percy!" Annabeth interrupted, "Save it. It's already too late for me." "SHUT UP!" roared Percy, "Don't ever say things like that! You're not going to die! Not on my watch." Then he turned to Nico and said, "Di Angelo, get us out of here fast. I need to take Annabeth to some Apollo healers." Nico nodded, saying "_Si Maestro._" Before concentrating on shadow traveling to Camp Half-Blood, the brotherhood's new Forward Operating Base in the United States. Before Annabeth could protest, Percy picked her up bridal-style and ran with Nico into a shadow in the corner of the study.

Upon arriving at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth fell into a coughing fit. Stopping to let the fit subside, Percy laid Annabeth down on the grass on top of Half-Blood Hill and covered her mouth with a handkerchief. As soon as she finished coughing, Percy uncovered her mouth and was about to put the handkerchief away when he spotted some color on the white cloth that wasn't there before. Upon closer examination, and to his utter horror, Percy's handkerchief was drenched in blood. Then, barely whispering, Annabeth beckoned Percy over to her, saying, "Percy, my time is now." Percy kneeled down at Annabeth's side, tearing up and saying "Please don't die, Annabeth, please don't die…" then, Annabeth took his hand and said to him, "Percy, after I die, I want you to take my assassin's gear and lock it away in a safe place. Keep it until it's time for Paola to learn the tricks of the trade." "But when will that be?" Percy asked, afraid of having to raise his two children alone. Annabeth chuckled and then said, "Around 16 years old, Seaweed Brain." "Only you would think of bringing up my old nickname at a time like this, Wise Girl." stated Percy flatly. Annabeth lightly chuckled again only to double over in apparent pain. Then, she said to Percy in a fading voice, "Percy, tell Paola and Giuliano that I love them." Now, she was gasping for breath as she said her last words, "Goodbye Percy. I…love…" Then, with a last exhale of breath, her eyes closed and her head slowly turned to the side.

**AN:** Okay, so you guys know the drill, right? Read & Review, anybody? Anything? Ok, well then, READ& REVIEW! And don't hurt me for killing Annabeth in the very first chapter. DoomStone


End file.
